Battle
by Emayai
Summary: ..::Sonic and Transformers crossover::.. Young hedgehog Emayai is a choice mute, and will not make a single sound to anybody. But when she finds some new 'friends' in the forest, she may need to scream for help... Maybe I'll pick this up again one day
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Obvious official characters from the Transformers universe are copywrite of Hasbro, not me.

All other characters are copywrite of me

Note: First chapter is written in first person to start off the story, the rest shall be written in third.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The teacher has been talking for a full hour now, all I can hear is a muffled and continuous sound. All the other students around me are feeling the same. I can see someone with their head resting on their hand, scribbling away in the back of the book; I can see someone else gazing out of the window into the grounds, the lecture being so boring that watching grass grow was more amusing to them. Many others just stared into space, pretending to listen. One boy in the corner had even fallen asleep, I could hear his heavy breathing nearly snoring.

"….To sum up, it's all about genetics. Everything about you comes from your parents which is passed on through the genes in the sperm and egg, and you find genes in chromosomes-"

"Wouldn't it have been much better to summarise it _before_ killing us with boredom, miss?" A boy near the front spoke up, provoking a small reaction from the class.

'_Cover teachers_' I thought '_They're cover teachers for the pure reason that they can't teach_'

The teacher coughed to regain silence. "Now, who can tell me how many chromosomes there are in the body……Emayai?"

She looked directly at me. I looked back, saying nothing.

"Don't sit there gawking girl, answer the question"

Still I said nothing.

"Em don't speak miss" A girl in the middle told her, "she ain't said nothing since she came here"

"I heard she was born without vocal chords and her parents couldn't be bothered to get them repaired. Either that or I figure she's just too stupid to know how to talk" The boy near the front remarked, watching me for a reaction. He didn't get one. Kaine has been trying to make me say or do something for years, with no success.

The teacher turned her question to another student and seemed to now be ignoring me. Not that I cared, I wasn't going to open my mouth to anyone. Not anymore.

I can't even remember when I last said anything, even at home I do not respond to my parents. At school I don't make a single sound.

Why? I don't want to. Not ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

The school bell finally sounded, signalling the end of the school day. Everyone filed out of the classroom and made their way to the lockers before collecting their things and leaving, chatting to their friends on the way. Emayai sort of half-neatly dumped her school books in her own locker, then swung the brown rucksack onto her back. She closed her locker door, then noticed the girl from the middle of class standing there, smiling at her. She stared back.

"Hi Em! Man that was a boring class wasn't it? That teacher doesn't know when to shut up, she just goes on and on…"

Mellissa, that was her name. She always came to talk to Emayai, even though Emayai never spoke back. She supposed Mellissa thought of her as a listener, whether she actually listened or not depended on Emayai's mood.

Mellissa immediately cut off talking as she noticed the cover teacher she was ranting about approach them. She stopped before Emayai and bent down a little to be at her height, speaking to her as though she was 3 years old.

"Do you have a problem with talking dear? Or is there a problem at home which maybe we can find someone to help you with? Perhaps a word with the school councillor might be of use…"

Emayai could've punched her. It wasn't _her_ business.

"There's no point miss, she doesn't even talk at home. Her parents say she's a choice mute and that we should all just leave her alone" Mellissa replied.

"You were talking to her just now-"

"She doesn't reply, but I think she listens. And anyway, I think she deserves someone to talk to her" She stood up a bit straighter, almost proudly.

Emayai glanced at her then back at the teacher, not changing her expression. The teacher just shifted on the spot a little, like covers teachers do when they don't know how to deal with a student problem. Finally, she quietly said 'alright' then left to go to the staff room. Mellissa said her goodbyes on the school road then headed off home; Emayai went in her own direction.

It was already dark in the little town she lived in. It was winter, but mild warmth still persisted. The annual snow would be late this year. One thing showed winter though, and that was a constant fog overhanging the air just above the town's houses. It was unusual, as it was only foggy above the houses and not below leaving it only dangerous to aircrafts. The forest at the end of town was disguised as well.

Music pounded in Emayai's ears as she stood amongst the crowd of people eagerly awaiting the lights to change and allow them safe passage across the busy road. Her eyes were half closed when she noticed a small disturbance in the faint forest. It was there for a small moment, then it disappeared. Unsure whether or not she'd actually seen it, but not too bothered about going home, Emayai crossed the road and headed into the forest.

Once she was there, another problem arose: it was dark and she had no idea what she was looking for. She walked aimlessly deeper into the trees and bushes anyway, just glancing around for anything. She loved the forest, it was her place of solitude, a place of silence. Here, she didn't have to talk back to anyone, not that she did that anyway.

Eventually she decided to turn her headphones off and use hearing instead, since it was getting beyond the point of seeing her own hand in front of her face. The noise soon hit her senses, and she backtracked to get to it's location. It sounded like sparks flying from some damaged hardware or faulty electrical device, mixed with the sound of engines which just won't start.

When she got to the source of the noise, she found she had to stop and stare for a while. There, rammed up against a tree, was a small, blue jet. And there was nobody in it.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just there on the forest floor, it's engines finally dying as sparks flew from it. It rocked in the soil slightly, trying to move but instead just sinking a little deeper. It was a slightly pathetic sight.

Emayai was unsure of what to do, a small part of her conscious told her to go home, but one weakness kept her rooted to the spot: curiosity. It was one of those things which was difficult to understand; it was too small to carry passengers, it could've been a remote control plane which a small boy somewhere had lost, but the way it moved suggested otherwise to her.

A small rustling of trees drew her attention for a moment, then the plane seemed to renew it's attempt to start again, revving up it's dying engines in an almost panic-like state. Maybe it'd just noticed she was there, and it was afraid. Either way, it wasn't going anywhere.

Sympathetically, Emayai walked over and collected the small plane up in her arms, ignoring the mud stains it was bound to leave on her white shirt. It was about the size of a large textbook, and was about as heavy as one of the thickest ones too. But Emayai pushed herself and held to her chest as she ploughed her way back through the thick forest to the little place she had to call home.

Her parents were obviously not impressed by her late return, her mother made her eat her supper then go straight to bed. Naturally, Emayai didn't protest. She put the plane on her desk and went to eat, then came back to find it was still there, no longer bothering to force it's engine to work. She brought in a small basin of water and a cloth, and soon had the small thing gleaming.

But once she returned to her desk after clearing up and getting changed, she saw a rather odd sight. A small 'arm' had extended from the cockpit and was, strange as it seemed, repairing the damaged components of aircraft. She watched it work for a while, leaving her lamp on in case it needed to see what it was doing. Once she believed it was finished, she turned the light off went to sleep, silently hoping it would still be there in the morning.

But she didn't have to wait until the morning. A small beeping noise and slight pressure on her body caused Emayai to wake up in her soft bed. She waited for her eyes to adjust to the dark, then she stared straight at it, and it stared back.

A robot was knelt on the edge of her bed, it's eyes shining bright blue, a mouth hanging open slightly. She couldn't see much in the dark, and with the robot's eyes partially blinding her, but she could make out the vague outline of a cockpit in the robot's middle, and a set of wings on it's back. Judging by it's size, it was about twice the size of the plane she'd brought in earlier.

It cocked it's head at her, looking slightly interested. When it opened it's mouth, it let out a small torrent of beeping noises. As if the day couldn't get any stranger, Emayai found the beeping forming words in her head.

'_You help me?_' It asked, '_you help me in land with big plants?_'

She assumed it meant the trees in the forest, and nodded.

It paused a short while. '_Thank you'_'

It then crawled over her, and settled down in her bed on the side closest to the wall, then didn't make another sound. It's eyes even 'shut off' their light, she supposed it was the equivalent of closing them.

Emayai could only stare at it for while, then she turned over to look at the desk where she'd put the plane. It was no long there. She looked back at the small robot's outline and made that vague connection to plane. It couldn't of been the plane, could it?

She checked the clock. 4am.

She decided she had a headache and had to get up for school tomorrow. So she fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning was painful with having to wake up at 7am, everything outside was as dark as it was when she walked through the forest the night before. Did that really happen? Em looked to her desk where she'd put the plane down, finding it empty. Maybe she hadn't really found anything; it had probably just been a dream. But she noticed her muddied shirt still draped over the back of the chair, and there was only one reason why.

Her mind clicked to 4am. She pushed up onto her elbows and looked beside her, finding the little robot from earlier still laid there, possibly asleep. She watched it for a little while.

"Emayai, are you up?" Came the stern voice of her mother, accompanied by fast approaching footsteps.

Emayai quickly threw her duvet back and over the small robot, the material just settling as her mother turned the handle and opened the door.

"Oh good girl, you're up. Get dressed and get your breakfast dear or you'll be late- good grief girl!" She picked up the muddied shirt, "what have you been doing!? It'll be a miracle to get this clean; do you know how hard it is to get dirt out of white clothes? Don't let me catch you going into that forest again and coming back like this! Now hurry up" And she left the room, closing the door behind her.

Emayai let out a silent sigh. Of course she wasn't going to listen to her mother, but that was the first time she'd come back with muddy clothes. Her mother might seem like a harsh or stressed woman, but was in fact very caring and helpful, she just showed it differently.

She turned back to her bed as some small beeps came from the slight lump in it, accompanied by some rustling and frantic movement of the duvet. She pulled the covers back off the robot. It stopped struggling and looked at her again, slightly cocking it's head to one side.

She left it where it was on the bed and grabbed her usual clothes - a white shirt and black trousers - out of the wardrobe along with undergarments from the drawer. She then sneaked out of her room and into the bathroom to get dressed. She didn't really want to change in front of the robot, but she didn't want it to leave her room and get spotted.

Once finished, she walked back out onto the landing, and immediately caught sight of the robot on the stairs.

"Em, is that you dear?" She heard her father's gentle voice float out from the living room, and the scrape of his chair on the carpet as he stood up.

Acting fast, she grabbed a bottle from the bathroom and dropped it down the stairs, then ran down and scooped the robot up with one arm - trying to ignore how heavy it was - and picked up the bottle in the other hand. Her father came round the corner to see her, and she waved the bottle in front of him then ran back upstairs.

"Hurry up and get your breakfast Em, I'll drop you at school today" He smiled at her.

She gave him a glance over the shoulder from the top of the stairs to acknowledge him, then went into her room and shut the door. The robot beeped and cocked it's head at her again, and she put a finger to her lips to signal silence.

'_You Em_' It beeped, '_I Sol_' Then it mimicked her signal and didn't beep again.

She set Sol down on the floor, quickly put her bedcovers in a neatish way on the bed, signalled the robot to stay, then went downstairs for breakfast, taking care to shut the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to school was quiet apart from the radio; her dad didn't seem to have anything to say to her despite offering her a lift. It wasn't exactly a long walk. He drove up to the school path and stopped the car.

"Em" he began, the talk was coming after all, "please dear, you need to sort this out, you can't just not talk for the rest of your life. We worry about you".

He looked at her face for a long time, but she didn't show any signs of replying. He sighed. "There may come a time when you have to talk to make a difference, think about that".

She nodded, then got out of the car and walked onto the school premises. Emayai headed straight for her locker to grab her school books, maybe she was pondering her father's words, maybe she wasn't. Either way, she opened her locker and, balancing the rucksack between her hip and the locker edge, opened it and paused. Sol just looked up at her.

"Hi Em!"

In a flash she had shut the locker door, with her rucksack inside it, and was leaning against it to face the intruder. It was Mellissa, who stared at her blankly for a moment as she was unused to Emayai acting so quickly. She shrugged it off and it was forgotten in a moment.

"Are you alright today? I saw your dad drop you off, that was nice of him…"

And thus came the usual talk of Mellissa going on non-stop about her life, with Emayai stood there blandly listening. She went on to describe how the apples on the apple tree in her garden were almost ready to be picked and how her mother would make all sorts of pies and desserts out of them for her to eat; she even continued to talk again (she wasn't sure when, but Em knew she'd heard it before) about all the other meals her mother could make. Well, she _was_ a chef.

"….And she makes brilliant ice-cream too, all sorts of flavours! Vanilla, chocolate, mint and she even makes up some of her own…" She paused, "I've just gotta go the loo, I'll be back in a minute" And she ran off.

Emayai quickly opened the locker again as soon as her back was turned, and checked inside. Sol was sat partially on her rucksack, leaning against the locker wall with his arms folded (his mannerisms caused her to guess it was a he) giving her an unimpressed look. She smiled back at him until he gave in and cheered up a bit. She took her rucksack out from underneath him, put only the books she really needed in it so as to leave room and weight for Sol, then held the bag out for him to clamber into.

Once he was settled, she put a finger to her lips again for silence, and once again he copied her. Satisfied, she clipped the cover into the place and carefully put the rucksack onto her back. For being twice the size of the plane it once was, the robot didn't seem any heavier. Which was good for Emayai; if it was a lot heavier she would struggle to carry it around school all day and someone would surely notice.

Mellissa eventually came back from the toilet just as the start bell sounded, and they both made their way towards the classroom. Mellissa sat in her seat while Emayai walked over and sat in her own, carefully putting the bag down on the floor.

The school day passed by as any normal day would, they still had the cover teacher teaching them though, so not much got learnt. Some time during a class, Emayai had glanced around the room to check where everyone's attention was, then slipped her foot in between the rucksack's cover and it's main bit and lifted the cover slightly. Sol was still there, but he was obviously asleep. She smiled and turned back to the teacher so as not attract attention.

When the end of the day finally came around, Emayai found herself dragged to the school playground to hang out with Mellissa. Again, the girl continued to talk and talk seemingly nonstop, but Emayai was tired and her shoulders sore. She left Mellissa to burn off the energy she had left through talking and climbing on the monkey bars, while Emayai sat half asleep on the grass below with her rucksack next to her.

Mellissa was babbling so much that all that seemed to reach Emayai's ears was a constant drone. Despite that, she still heard the sharp beep of surprise from beside her, and whipped round to slam her fist into someone's arm whose hand had gripped one of the two spikes sticking out of Sol's head. The person gave a yelp of pain and immediately let go, retracting their arm. Mellissa stopped talking to see what was going on.

Kaine stood there rubbing his wrist and glaring angrily down at Emayai, who met his glare without flinching.

"What's in the bag _Em_? Is it something precious your little fancy pants daddy gave you?"

"Look, look at this!"

With her concentration on Kaine, Emayai had failed to notice one of his friends reach into her rucksack. She felt her heart skip a beat when she thought they'd discovered him, discovered Sol. But all his friend was holding was a small plane.

"Look, she has a toy plane in her bag!"

She was about to snatch it back when the boy carelessly tossed it to Kaine, who purposely missed and let it crash to the floor.

"Oopsie" He jeered, roughly picking it up.

"Give that back, it's not yours!" Mellissa had come to stand beside Emayai, who hadn't even realised she was on her feet.

"It is now" He replied, "if _it_ has it, _it_ will ruin it by painting it like a hippy" He put so much emphasis on the word 'it' that Emayai wanted to tear his throat out.

Kaine threw it from one hand to another with feigned interest. "Where'd you get something like this you damn mute? It's a stupid model anyway, look it's not even the right colours and what kind of plane looks like this? If you ask me, it's a piece of crap!"

"Then why've you got it if you don't like it!? Just give it back!" Mellissa was standing up for her.

But Kaine's reply was clear. He launched the plane into the wall on his left which was within arms length, ramming as hard as he could into the brick. When he brought his arm back, the plane looked mildly damaged.

Emayai could not help the horror stricken expression she wore that moment. Her eyes were fixed onto the plane in his hands, and her head swam with worry. Seeing as this got a new reaction from her, Kaine proceeded to do it a second time, a wide smirk forming on his face.

Without warning, Emayai charged at him, ramming her elbow into his chest as hard as she could. Kaine gave a yell of surprise as he fell onto his back, completely winded. Before he could so much as raise his head, Emayai was there again. She jumped on top of him, her knees digging into his chest, and grabbed his ear, pulling it.

Now Kaine was struggling and gasping for air, he'd never of expected so much force to come from the quietest person in the school. His friend and Mellissa stood by staring, their mouths hanging slightly open in surprise.

She sat there on top of him for a minute or two, breathing hard through clenched teeth, nearly shaking with rage. She'd never felt like this before, all she wanted to do was sink her fangs into his chest and rip out his heart, or at least pull his ear right off. She eventually calmed down a bit, coming to her senses. With one final pull on his ear, she jumped off him, collected up the plane in both arms, and simply ran.

Ran across the grass, ran down the school pavement, ran across the road and just continued to run. She clutched Sol so closely to her chest as she ran that his wings pressed into her arm, slightly cutting her. But she ignored it, and continued to run. She didn't even stop at the road crossings or at the end of the street to walk home. Only when the sun had long set behind the hills and the moon shone vaguely through the fog did she stop, and only because she fell over a tree root.

Her foot snagged in just that right place to send her crashing painfully onto her side. She laid there for a while, feeling bruised, battered, ashamed and confused. She didn't know what she'd done or why, she didn't even know where she was. She found her eyes had been shut, and slowly opened them. But all she saw was darkness or fog, and the very vague outline of trees and bushes. It was the forest. But how deep had she gone? It wasn't a part she'd been in before.

She heard a small sound of a drill, and looked to the floor beside her. The plane was sat there, it's small arm extended outwards again to repair any damage. It didn't take long to do so, apparently it's smash against the wall had caused a lot less damaged than it's crash had.

Painfully, Emayai scrambled upright so she was sat on her knees, pressing her hand into her thigh, which continued to throb. She stuck her free hand out to the dirt and moved it around the area where she'd fallen; it wasn't long before her hand struck a rock imbedded in the dirt. A rock which was typically the right size to cripple someone if they fell on it, as she had done. She scowled at it.

Some beeping came out of the darkness towards her, but her thigh kept her attention so she wasn't able to recognize what Sol was saying. He came closer and tried again.

'_You're hurt?_ He asked.

Stubbornly, she shook her head at him and proceeded to clamber onto her feet. She looked down at Sol once she'd done so, his bright blue eyes glowed back up at her, and she couldn't get rid of the sense that he was thinking about something.

A small shaking of the ground, the rustling of branches and the sound of hushed voices drew their attention elsewhere. Emayai tried her hardest to search for the source, but it was too dark to see. Sol tugged frantically at her shirt, pulling her away. She nearly fell over again from the surprising strength of his pulling. He daren't beep, he daren't make a sound and he was all worked up and panicked about something.

His panic began to creep into her own heart. He eventually got her to move, and they both dived and hid in a bush


End file.
